


Buona la prima

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Roleplay, Sexual Humor, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se "Merlin" diventasse all'improvviso un telefilm per adulti?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buona la prima

Colin era un po' perplesso, in verità. Gli sembrava strano che gli sceneggiatori avessero potuto avere un'idea del genere. Eppure erano davvero sul set e intorno a loro c'erano tutti gli attrezzi di scena, macchine da presa comprese.  
“Bradley, ma tu sei davvero sicuro?” chiese. “Insomma, non c'è nessuno qui...”  
“Oh, qualcuno che gira c'è, solo non vuole metterti in imbarazzo” rispose Bradley col suo sorriso splendente mentre si toglieva gli abiti di scena.  
Colin annuì, spogliandosi a sua volta. Certo era davvero insolito che avessero inserito in sceneggiatura una scena di sesso spinto tra Arthur e Merlin. Sia chiaro, non che gli dispiacesse, però...  
“Allora, sei pronto?” sbuffò Bradley impaziente. Colin si voltò verso di lui per rispondergli a tono, ma rimase di sale alla vista del suo corpo nudo languidamente adagiato sul materasso, con la sua erezione bene in vista.  
“S-sì...” balbettò avvicinandosi, tentando di non inciampare nei pantaloni.  
“Azione!” gridò una voce dall'oscurità. Colin aggrottò le sopracciglia, quella voce la conosceva bene anche se non in quel contesto, ma non ebbe tempo di riflettere perché di nuovo il corpo di Bradley invase i suoi pensieri.  
“Merlin, sdraiati!” ordinò col solito cipiglio regale.  
“S-sì, vostra maestà...” mormorò il giovane, stendendosi accanto a lui.  
“Toccami...” sussurrò Bradley, stavolta con un tono di voce più basso e sensuale, e accompagnò alle parole i gesti, cominciando ad accarezzare il corpo magro e pallido di Colin. L'irlandese gemette, stupito ed eccitato, ricambiando ogni attenzione del suo amico.  
Le loro mani corsero l'una all'erezione dell'altro e viceversa, sincronizzando i loro movimenti alla perfezione. “Siamo veramente... due facce della stessa... medaglia...” ansimò Bradley, chinandosi per baciarlo famelico sul collo e sul petto.  
“Mio... signore...” gemette Colin eccitato, allargando le gambe per fargli posto, mentre con le mani gli accarezzava la schiena muscolosa. Una parte del suo cervello gli stava dicendo che non era possibile una scena del genere in un telefilm per ragazzini, ma a quel punto Colin era disposto a firmare un contratto a vita per i film porno pur di fare sesso con Bradley. Avrebbe anche cambiato nome: Colin “l'arrapato” Morgan!  
Bradley si mise le gambe di Colin sulle spalle e si chinò in avanti per fissarlo negli occhi. “Bravo il mio Merlin...” sussurrò, sputandosi sulla mano per poi accarezzarsi l'erezione già tesa. “Così servizievole...” e si spinse piano dentro di lui. “Sempre pronto...” e rubò il grido di Colin con un bacio veloce sulle labbra. “Aperto... ad ogni... esperienza...”  
“Zitto e muoviti... Asino...” gemette Colin, allacciandogli le gambe intorno ai fianchi. Era quasi sicuro di aver sentito alcune risatine femminili provenire da dietro la macchina da presa, però era anche vero che in quel momento sarebbe potuta passare la guardia reale a cavallo e lui avrebbe udito solo i gemiti di Bradley.  
“Toccami...” chiese supplichevole al biondo che però si limitò a sorridere.  
“No!”  
“Dai, ti prego...” piagnuolò Colin, cercando di prendersi l'erezione. Bradley però gli prese le mani tra le sue e gliele mise sopra la testa. “Ma ne ho bisogno!”  
“Prima... viene il principe... poi il servitore...” ridacchiò Bradley, muovendosi ancora dentro quel corpo così deliziosamente caldo.  
“Stronzo...”  
“Finirai alla gogna per questo... insulto... oddio, sto... per... venire...” Bradley strinse i denti e diede due colpi decisi per poi riversarsi completamente dentro Colin che, con le mani libere, poté dare libero sfogo alla sua erezione.  
L'inglese uscì dal corpo dell'amico e rotolò accanto a lui con un sorrisetto beato sulle labbra. “Allora?” chiese rivolto alla macchina da presa. Colin si voltò e vide con orrore Katie e Angel che li fissavano divertite.  
“Buona la prima!” esclamò Katie entusiasta. “Finalmente abbiamo il materiale per decine e decine di fiction slash!”  
E tra le risate generali, Colin andò a nascondersi sotto il letto.


End file.
